This invention relates to an apparatus for forming blow molded articles, such as containers, from thermoplastic material. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus capable of providing blow molded containers of various heights (lengths).
The height or length of a container producible from a blow molding apparatus such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,873 is limited since the projected area of each core rod must coincide with the center line of the mold clamp. The high pressures involved in such apparatus require a balanced design since unbalancing will lead to flashing of the parison from the core rod.
Heretofore the formation of long containers necessitated the use of large blow molding machines, and in the case of ultra long containers, a two piece construction had to be employed (two equal halves adhered together).